Archivos Secretos
by Fernando Estrada
Summary: Cronológicamente algunos documentos fueron filtrados públicamente. Estos documentos son un ANEXO de NERO, siendo documentos referidos a personajes, lugares u objetos, Es también una guía para cada personaje inscrito para que sus respectivos autores sepan como ha cambiado y que aspectos se han desarrollado. Cualquier información que deseen agregar, o saber, siempre sera un gusto.
1. Aim Perfect

**Archivos Secretos 1**

* * *

 **Informe de estándar de: Aim Perfect**

 **Especie:** Alicornio, hija de madre unicornio y padre pegaso.

 **Aspecto** : Su pelaje rosado aun brilla resplandeciente como la primera vez que fue encontrada; su crin violeta se decora con la franja amarilla parte su crin.

 **Marca** : Una flecha incrustada en el centro de una diana roja.

 **Clasificación:** Aun cuando es no es exactamente la más profesional Perfect logra cumplir con sus objetivos. Sin embargo es la poca capacidad de cohesión en conflicto la que le deja rápidamente contra las cuerdas; Esta claro que su capacidad le permite enfrentar a múltiples objetivos pero en cuento la presión aumente sacrificara elementos para completar su misión. **Clasificación B; sección de combate múltiples/espionaje secreto/embajadora.**

 **Estado:** Viva

* * *

 **Desempeño:**

 **[Mariscal]** He visto piedras más inteligentes que ella. La he visto hablar con su reflejo por horas creyendo que es una de sus copias.

 **[Cardenal]** Tiene un excelente desempeño en sus labores, siempre encuentra el tiempo para "jugar"; tiene el espíritu infantil más grande visto.

 **[Princesa Luna]** Muy amigable, es imposible no estar de buen humor cuando ella esta cerca; me atrevería a decir que tiene el encanto de Pinkie Pie.

 **[Reina Roja]** Es la mejor confidente, puedo decirle todo, y tener la confianza que nunca dirá nada.

 **[Imperio Equinoccio]** Es la capitana más amada por todos.

* * *

 **Historial:** Su aptitud le confiere la confianza de cualquiera en poco tiempo, su habla y aspecto alegre la ha convertido en una experta espía que ha logrado robar, obtener y dirigir información sin cambiar o alterar su sonrisa. Se cuentan con decenas el número de vidas que ha arrebatado pero solo se pueden enumerar tres vidas extinguidas por su casco. Aunque no tiene un deseo real por pelear, sabe cuándo debe infligir la fuerza para solucionar problemas. Tiene un Margen de error cada 350 metros. No suele tomar nada en serio. Aunque puede aprender rápidamente ya que no demoro en aprender de los Changelling.

* * *

 **Tipo de Magia:**

· **Ilusión/Caos:** La Magia Ilusión se origina de los Changelling, tras ser embajadora del continente aprendió y mejoro ella mismo los hechizos para hacerlos más eficientes. La Magia del Caos es producto del Hechizo: Realidad Compuesta. Siendo una magia inestable y muy drástica de uso desconocido. La calidad de sus ilusiones es perfecta; menos que pocos pueden identificar una de sus ilusiones, y menos que eso romperla.

* * *

 **Equipamiento:**

· **Armadura de Combate:** Un blindaje solido compuesto de metales duros y condecorados con oro para mostrar su realeza y valor. Con un sistema inalámbrico de tipo industrial que le permite soportar varios cientos de kilogramos, y le proporciona una protección contra el clima.

· **Armadura de Combate Sombra:** Actualmente la lleva todo el tiempo, usando su magia para disfrazarla de la anterior. Su blindaje está diseñado para protegerla de ataques de energía, físicos y explosivos. Su aspecto negativo confiere el hechizo de terror que produce dudas y miedo a quien lo mire; siendo una ventaja para evitar el conflicto. Sistema inalámbrico de tipo industrial: escala demolición; hecho para dar impulsos masivos de energía y resistir el derrumbe del material y de grandes presiones.

* * *

 **Habilidades:**

· **Ilusiones:** La magia tipo ilusión le da la capacidad de crear casi cualquier objeto para la vista; dándole la ventaja de aparentar un ejército para ocultarse a plena vista.

· **Velocidad:** Superior a los 39km/h

· **Fuerza de alas:** 15

· **Fuerza Física:** Limitada; su propia fuerza no es superior a la normal.

· **Regeneración:** Nula **.**

· **Movimientos:** Multidisciplinaria, puede hacer diferentes labores al mismo tiempo, incluso en lugares polares a sí mismo.

· **Ilusión de Amor:** Sin conocer a su víctima, Perfect puede tomar la forma del amor, siendo la entidad que más ame u adore. De esta forma aparentar ser otro ser y acercarse más.

· **Reflejos:** Moderados, no es un ser superior, tiene una respuesta normal y depende del escudo del Sistema para protegerse de proyectiles o baterías o escombros del aire.

· **Inteligencia:** Su inteligencia alcanza 105 de Coeficiente, siendo capaz de resolver problemas algo complejos y de usar su imaginación para superar sus dificultades.

· **Magia:** Realiza la misma cantidad de hechizos que muchos otros. Los básicos y algunos complejos.

* * *

 **Resistencia:**

· **Moderada:** Su cuerpo no es superior al de cualquiera, un chuchillo fácilmente podría cortarla; sin embargo puede soportar grandes cargas de magia al contenerlas dentro de su cuerpo para retenerlas o expulsarlas a su voluntad

· **Armadura:** Cuatro toneladas de presión es lo máximo que puede soportar el escudo proporcionado por el sistema inalámbrico, para luego desactivarse. Podrá protegerla del 85% de los ataques, reduciendo el impacto de muchos.

* * *

 **Vida:**

· **Mortal:** Ella puede morir naturalmente o artificialmente.

* * *

 **Debilidades:**

· **Impactos sísmicos:** Las vibraciones sísmicas pueden afectar la creación de sus ilusiones y solo si son lo suficientemente fuerte pueden romperlas.

· **Estruendos sónicos:** Las vibraciones sónicas en gran escala pueden distorsionar sus ilusiones y romperlas si son producidas con un triple sonido cortante.

· **Absorción de energía:** Si puede contener energía pero no indefinidamente, sí la energía mágica supera sus propios límites su cuerpo podría empezar a descomponerse al fusionarse con la magia. Tras pasar siete minutos, treinta dos segundos los efectos serán incurables.

· **Distracción:** Puede ser fácilmente engañada, ya que depende se sus ojos para saber lo que ocurre, su dificultad entra en que debe engañar a cada una de ellas.

* * *

 **Poderes o Hechizos Especiales:**

· **Realidad Compuesta:** Hechizo Prohibido. Siendo la única en aprenderlo tras estudiar largamente los libros y anotaciones de Solsticio. La Realidad Compuesta puede crear mentalmente un mundo donde enfrente a su rival; Puede afectar a múltiples objetivos mientras estén dentro de su rango visual y de su perímetro. Ella puede causar la muerte por causas naturales tras adelantar una vida en la Realidad Compuesta haciendo que su víctima muera repentinamente. **Uso:** único; tras concluir la mente de Perferct caerá por los devastadores efectos del hechizo perdiendo la memoria temporalmente.

· **Clonación:** Es la única que puede lograr este hechizo sin sufrir efectos opuestos. Tras usar la Piedra Artificial; el poder que acumula en su cuerpo es tanto como para destruirla, por lo que lo fragmenta en cinco cuerpos de luz que son las copias con las cuales convive. El grado de energía que acumulan cada una aumenta cada día y tras unirse todas, el poder es suficiente para hacer el hechizo de Realidad Compuesta, casi indefinidamente.

* * *

 **Datos:**

· **Le interesa más el bienestar de otros antes que el suyo.**

· **Le gusta ser aclamada por el pueblo, tras ser una adicta a la ovación.**

· **No usa armas, a diferencia de otros seres mágicos, ella se vale de sus propias capacidades; aunque anteriormente usaba un arco, ahora solo necesita de su magia para valerse ella misma.**

· **Es muy puntual, nunca falta a una hora. Llegando al caso de llegar justamente al segundo.**

· **Ha perdido la sensibilidad por la muerte; tras verse morir día con día, ha estado en una profunda depresión que calma con sus amistades.**

· **No sabe pilotear.**

· **Tiende a llamar a los demás por apodos cuando su confianza es más clara.**

· **No le interesa superar a nadie, es feliz con lo que tiene.**

· **Sueña con vivir en una casa cerca del boque o praderas.**

· **Tiene apodos para cada una de sus copias.**

· **Es la única capitana que desconoce sus propios poderes.**

· **Se ha visto morir cada día, por lo largo de más de 2 años. Siempre a la misma hora.**

* * *

 **Nivel de Poder:**

· **Alicornio:** Siendo alicornio naturalmente tiene una vasta cantidad de energía a su disposición, pero la falta de control sobre esa evita que alcance y domine su magia al 100%. La capacidad destructiva que confiere su poder logra la destrucción superficial en un área de al menos 18 metros de radio. **Cuerpo/Multitud.** Daño **de Letal/Paralizante**


	2. Inkstory

**Archivos Secretos.**

 **Informe de estándar de: Inkstory**

 **Especie:** Poni Terrestre

 **Aspecto** : De pelaje color gris claro , crin morada con una franja gris más oscura

 **Marca** : Un frasco de tinta y un libro atrás.

 **Clasificación:** Ink siempre fue alguien de quien se podía esperar más, su intelecto siempre sobrepaso las expectativas; y nunca temió poner su vida en riesgo si era necesario: ya que el mismo se ha puesto de carnada para atraer a su objetivo. **Clasificación A; sección de Inteligencia/Primera Línea/Científico.**

 **Estado:** Extinto. Fue asesinado por _**Soliloquio**_ tras quedar sin las energías suficientes como para seguir enfrentandolo.

* * *

 **Desempeño:**

 **[Mariscal]** Siempre tiene una opinión opuesta a nuestros planes; usando sus juegos verbales se ha librado de múltiples problemas.

 **[Cardenal]** Astuto, pero deja que sus amistades nublen su juicio. Será muy listo pero con sus amigos esa inteligencia no se demuestra.

 **[Princesa Luna]** Tiene un sentido del humor algo sofisticado, además de siempre estar jugando.

 **[Reina Roja]** Hace trampa en la Lotería; es un mal perdedor. Siempre intenta ganar, pero cuando son juegos de azar tiende a ser irritable.

 **[Gloria (estudiante)]** Para ser mi maestro, siempre termino haciendo todo yo, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa jugando en la computadora central; aunque cuando debe trabajar me reafirma que es un genio.

 **[Imperio Equinoccio]** Es bueno; pero no deja que nadie entre a los laboratorios.

* * *

 **Historial:** Ink no es un guerrero como otros, él prefiere dirigir la orquesta, y conducirla mediante su intelecto hacia el mejor curso. Muchas veces hace uso de espías que llevan una memoria o dispositivo inalámbrico que él utiliza para acceder a las computadoras y robar toda la información sin dejar un rastro. Ha creado un virus digital tan fuerte que le da acceso a múltiples objetos que tengas una conexión inalámbrica; además de ser quien programo cada una de las IA's en especial su sistema de protección. Es muy serio cuando trabaja, pero tiene una conducta relajada la mayor parte del tiempo, esto se ve cuando juega. Su aprendizaje es muy alto, ya que se le ha visto aprender cuatro idiomas en un par de horas.

* * *

 **Tipo de Magia:**

 **-** **Energía:** La magia que usa es un producto del sistema espiritual que lleva consigo. Siendo el tipo de magia que impulsa las máquinas. Sus ataques son simples disparos de energía por lo que no puede hacer hechizos ni levitar cosas con la energía.

* * *

 **Equipamiento:**

 **-** **Armadura Espiritual:** Es una variable del Sistema inalámbrico; sin embargo esta versión en lugar de usar baterías, se impulsa por la energía de los espíritus del portador y de la caja: lo que le permite usar habilidades que sean originarias de otro; siendo el caso de podía hacer cualquier hechizo que los espíritus de las IA's conocieran o pudieran desarrollar.

 **-** **Caja de Espíritus:** Contiene los espíritus. Puede arrebatar si pierde energía. La caja confiere las habilidades mágicas de los espíritus que atraque hacia su portador; siendo la creación de escudos y de diamantes una magia originaria de Twilight y Rarity.

 **-** **Energía Pura:** Estado final de la caja, su espíritu se vuelve tangible y se fusiona con los fragmentos de los demás espíritus para adquirir sus fuerzas y adquirir una temporal invencibilidad. Este estado no es eterno; la energía agotara y terminara con su vida tras no tener un cuerpo físico; por lo que usarla es aceptar la propia muerte.

* * *

 **Habilidades:**

 **-** **Deducción:** Su intelecto le hace un hábil detective, siendo capaz de resolver y solucionar todo problema que le presenten.

 **-** **Velocidad:** A casco 21km/h, usando su armadura espiritual: 60km/h

 **-** **Fuerza de alas:** Ink no tiene alas, pero puede volar tras impulsarse con su propia energía.

 **-** **Fuerza Física:** Limitada; su propia fuerza no es superior a la normal. Hecho energía puede superar sus fuerzas normales.

 **-** **Regeneración:** Nula, solo en su estado de energía puede reconstruir parte de su cuerpo pero esto es un gasto masivo del resto de sus energías.

 **-** **Movimientos:** Metódico, sigue cada paso uno tras otro. Siempre mira su casco derecho cuando tiene que ir a la derecha.

 **-** **Robo de Información:** Hay múltiples objetos creados por él que pueden entrar y salir de la programación fácilmente.

 **-** **Reflejos:** Originalmente sus reflejos no son superiores a los de cualquiera, pero usando la IA de Pinkie Pie sus reflejos aumentan considerablemente.

 **-** **Inteligencia:** Su inteligencia alcanza 395 de Coeficiente

 **-** **Magia:** Suele usar la energía de Twilght y Rarity para hacer magia.

 **Resistencia**

 **-** **Moderada:** Su cuerpo es natural, se puede romper y enfermar.

 **-** **Armadura:** Hecho energía, su cuerpo se vuelve luz y es básicamente indestructible hasta que su energía se agote y desaparezca.

* * *

 **Vida**

 **-** **Mortal:** Él puede morir; su cuerpo se puede enfermar y tiende a enfermarse si no lleva su bufanda en temporadas frías.

* * *

 **Debilidades**

 **-** **Ondas de energía:** Las Ondas de energia pueden descomponer su cuerpo, esa es la razón por la que nunca uso el sistema espiritual dentro del imperio: las ondas de salud y de energía empujarían su cuerpo hasta disolverlo lo que lo llevara a una muerte.

 **-** **Fuego:** La energía que irradia el fuego es destructiva por lo que es opuesta a la suya lo que hace que las partes de su cuerpo que entren en un calor gradual se irán disolviendo.

 **-** **Falta de Ética:** Sus investigaciones son primero, no le importa el sacrificio que deba hacer: mejor prueba no hay ya que ha experimentado con su propio cuerpo al ser el primero en usar el sistema espiritual.

 **-** **Tendencia Suicida:** No le teme a morir, ya que es un evento que pasara eventualmente, por lo que no teme arriesgar su cuerpo para probar su punto o completar una misión.

 **-** **Ondas Radiales:** Las ondas radiales interfieren con la comunicación con las IA's, por lo que no podrá acceder a sus habilidades y solo tendrá que usar su propia energía para valerse de ellas.

 **-** **Manipulable:** Aun siendo un genio, no le gusta que lo desafíen. Y hará todo para probar su punto ya que le gusta tener la razón.

* * *

 **Poderes o Hechizos Especiales:**

 **\- Adsorción de energía masiva:** Al estar hecho de energía su cuerpo puede adsorber una cantidad masiva de energía que podrá usar para atacar o regenerarse.

 **-** **Creación de cristales adaptables:** Un Hechizo proveniente de Rarity. El cristal se crea de energía que tras tocar una superficie imita su composición; es decir que si el cristal es lanzado a un metal muy resistente; el diamante imitara su composición haciéndose del mismo material mientras expulsa la energía que le permite cortarlo y atravesarlo.

 **-** **Creación de barreras mágicas:** Un Hechizo proveniente de Twilight. Su magia crea barreras moradas que usa como piso, escalones o plataformas.

 **-** **Control sobre un ejército:** Su intelecto le permite controlar un ejército de androides que imitan las capacidades de Rainbow Dash. Necesita siempre estar en contacto con esa IA para mantener el control sobre el ejército.

 **-** **Sentidos aumentados:** Con la ayuda de las IA de Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, sus capacidades sensoriales aumentan; desde fuerza, reflejos, y percepción.

 **-** **Arrebatar el Espíritu:** La caja de espíritus tras quedar vacía empezara a buscar un remplazo del espíritu que se haya agotado.

* * *

 **Datos:**

 **-** **Sabe de su propia inteligencia, y aunque siempre ha deseado hacer el bien con ella, no logra tener la seriedad para hacerlo**

 **-** **Le gusta pasearse por las zonas más peligrosas.**

 **-** **Su estudiante Gloria es la única que sabe todo sobre su maestro**

 **-** **Estaba secretamente casado con Gloria desde hace mucho tiempo**

 **-** **Antes de hacer su trabajo salia a convivir con los demás ponis para crearse una imagen positiva de todos; sabía perfectamente que sus investigaciones eran horribles, por lo que crearse una imagen positiva le ayudaba desviar la atención de algunas desapariciones.** **-**

 **-** **Es el primero en usar el sistema espiritual; siendo quien uso el prototipo que registro datos y envió para fabricar el sistema espiritual que Gloria llevaría**

 **-** **Sus mayores inventos, realmente son modificaciones; ya que el sistema inalambrico realmente fue inventado por Steel; solo que él lo ha modificado a un grado muy superior**

 **-** **Tiene dos cargos de traición; uno por faltarle el respeto al Mariscal y otro por golpear al Cardenal**

 **-** **Le es difícil negarse aun desafió, o incluso puede ser terco con quien trata insistentemente aclarar un punto erroneo**

 **-** **Estaba secretamente casado con Gloria desde hace mucho tiempo**

* * *

 **Nivel de Poder:**

 **-** **Pony Terrestre:** Sus ataque de energía pueden ser muy dañinos ya que están hechos para quemar y detonar objetivos. Sin embargo el numero en su ejército es lo que lo califica como el arma que podría ir solo contra un reino. **Multitud/Población.** Daño **de Letal/Demolición.**


	3. Kiara Corpse

**Archivos Secretos.**

 **Informe de estándar de: Kiara Corpse**

 **Especie:** Unicornio

 **Aspecto** : Su pelaje color verde, ojos grises, crin y cola: azul marino

 **Marca** : Una herida cocida color negro

 **Clasificación:** Alta Gama, Kiara tuvo el potencial para dominar la extraña magia de la salud, siendo la segunda en poder sanar heridas graves. Su maestra Amalthea le dio las enseñanzas que actualmente le convierten en alguien de sumo cuidado ya que ella opera la onda de salud que se impulsa por todo el continente. **Clasificación Estrella; sección de Salud y Cuidados/Flor Imperial.** Bajo toda costa, su vida no se debe perder.

 **Estado:** Viva. Actual Flor Imperial.

 **Desempeño:**

 **[Mariscal]** Es una presumida. Se le ha subido a la cabeza el hecho de ser llamada Flor Imperial.

 **[Cardenal]** Básicamente es la princesa del imperio. Nadie dudara morir por ella, ya que es ella quien brinda salud a todos.

 **[Princesa Luna]** Optimista, aunque aún tiene los justos viejos: le gusta estar sola, encerrada y aislada de todos. Eso sin mencionar que ella me dio vida nueva.

 **[Reina Roja]** Me siento muy orgullosa de ella, el día que la vi, supe que sería especial… además tiene mucho potencial.

 **[Imperio Equinoccio]** Es la yegua más codiciada en el imperio. Teniendo un estándar de realeza superior a la misma realeza.

* * *

 **Historial:** Aun cuando Kiara es una sanadora, tiene el entrenamiento defensivo más completo. Su defensa es absoluta, ya que quien entre bajo el banco de nubes que ella crea podría estar peligrando su propia vida: Kiara crea filos de hielo que emergen de todas direcciones lo que le da una defensa completa y un ataque muy amplio mientras se encuentre dentro de su alcance. Ella es la única unicornio de la que se sabe que puede dar vida; esa extraña la hemos visto cuando le da vida a sus muñecas, y cuando es llevada al extremo al darle vida a una alicornio extinta. Solsticio uso parte de su magia para aumentar su magia pero aún no sabemos cuál es su máximo potencial. No le asignamos misiones ya que su vida es mucho más valiosa; siendo la segunda que mantiene la onda curativa por todo el continente.

* * *

 **Tipo de Magia:**

 **\- Vida y Muerte/Sanación:** Es quizás la magia más extraña vista en miles de años, ya que ni Solsticio u otros grandes seres han logrado lo que ella hace cotidianamente. Traer a la vida a los muertos, o simplemente darle vida a objetos. Fue su magia la que le permitía a Solsticio resucitar a la Princesa Luna, sin embargo la magia requerida solo la traería temporalmente; Kiara era muy inexperta entonces y Solsticio cedió su viva para dársela a la alicornio. Su magia puede curar, sanar y dar vitalidad; pero también puede conceder la vida a objetos y con la magia necesaria traer un cuerpo a la vida aunque sea por unos momentos. La magia le fue enseñada por Amalthea quien se esmeró en darle muchos conocimientos médicos.

* * *

 **Equipamiento:**

 **\- Sistema Inalámbrico:** Kiara uno usa ningún equipamiento especial, ya que no es una unidad de ataque o defensa; sin embargo lleva un Sistema Inalámbrico que le ayuda a manipular las cosas, ya que mantener la onda de salud activada consume toda su magia y toda su concentración; por lo mismo el sistema solo manipula objetos, haciendo la ilusión de su magia.

* * *

 **Habilidades:**

 **\- Sanación:** Kiara puede curar y dar salud, teniendo un efecto sanador con los que la rodean; su presencia despierta hormonas que contrarrestan las depresiones: literalmente; cura la infelicidad.

 **\- Cirugía:** Ella es la segunda mejor cirujana del Imperio, siendo capaz de unir arterias, huesos y hacer una recuperación perfecta.

 **\- Fuerza Física:** Débil, su pequeño cuerpo no le confiere mucha fuerza, por lo que el sistema inalámbrico le ayuda a sostener cosas pesadas.

 **\- Regeneración:** Kiara es la segunda entidad que tiene una regeneración. Solo superada por Amalthea; aunque su regeneración es del 30% es incapaz de regenerar grandes partes del cuerpo por lo que no podría regenerar extremidades: su regeneración es notable con cortaduras o con la sanación de huesos.

 **\- Movimientos:** Tiene mala orientación; tiene a perderse consecutivamente. Camina con gracia, la amistad con Flor le dio un estilo elegante donde presume su cuerpo al caminar, siendo de un pecho inflado y confiado, con palabras seguras y ojos determinados. Es muy segura de sí misma.

 **\- Reflejos:** Normales, se suele sorprender cuando se le toma por sorpresa, sin embargo responde rápido al miedo siendo la primera en cubrirse o protegerse.

 **\- Inteligencia:** Su inteligencia alcanza 109 de Coeficiente. Sigue aprendiendo.

 **\- Magia:** Su magia está especialmente especializada en la sanación, sin embargo la verdadera naturaleza de su magia aun es visible cuando juega con sus muñecas.

 **Resistencia**

 **\- Moderada:** Baja. Su cuerpo es débil, un golpe fuerte podría lastimarla sencillamente, por eso ha aprendido más hechizos defensivos.

 **\- Sistema Inalámbrico:** La energía crea un manto que la protege de gases o proyectiles. Esa protección le permite soportar la carga muchos de sus hechizos.

 **\- Nubes:** Ella usa la manipulación del agua para evaporarla y crear un gran banco de vapor y nubes con la cual se defiende de todo ángulo; siendo una barrera que le permite defenderse y ocultarse; además que si algo entrara el vapor crearía filos de hielo que cortarían lo que entrara.

* * *

 **Vida**

 **\- Semi-Mortal:** Su cuerpo envejece a diferente tiempo. Las células de su cuerpo se regeneran constantemente por lo que estudios e investigaciones comprueban que ella podría vivir eternamente si quisiera: su cuerpo no envejece y no se enferma. Sin embargo aún puede ser asesinada ya que su regeneración no podrá curar grandes o letales heridas.

* * *

 **Debilidades**

 **\- Temperaturas Bajas:** Es muy sensible a las temperaturas, por lo que puede dificultársele pelear en el frio; además que si sus nubes se congelan no podrá defenderse y quedara expuesta.

 **\- Fuego:** Sus nubes son su defensa y ataque primario, por lo que si el vapor se evapora completamente no podrá crear hielo o nubes que la protejan. Además que siendo sensible al calor se ahogara y necesitara más aire.

 **\- Electricidad:** El agua que crea es más conductora de lo normal. Su cuerpo tiene materiales más conductores que podrían paralizarla si sufre un ataque eléctrico, siendo paralizada o sufriendo un fallo en su corazón.

 **\- Confianza:** Es muy confiada al hablar, por lo mismo confía mucho en sus nubes. Y no toma a nuevos rivales con la seriedad que debe.

 **\- Mal sentido de la orientación:** Es la única que se puede perder en una tienda. Tiene que conocer todo lugar para saber su orientación pero le toma tiempo aprender la orientación de todo, en especial en lugares cerrados cuando no puede ubicarse con el sol.

 **\- Débil:** Sus ataques no son muy fuertes, por lo que ataca a lugares vitales.

* * *

 **Poderes o Hechizos Especiales:**

 **\- Sanación:** Puede sanar a cualquiera mientras no sea una herida letal, o incluso curar heridas profundas.

 **\- Nubes:** Su hechizo la defiende y la oculta, las nubes son más pesadas por lo que los proyectiles quedan atrapados. Además de los hielos que puede crear para atacar cuando algo entra dentro de su banco de nubes.

 **\- Vida:** Puede dar una energía que se convierte en vida. Siendo una fracción de su vida la que sede para dársela aun objeto.

 **\- Muerte:** Tal y como puede dar la vida, se le ha visto arrancarla. Éste tipo de magia aun no la logra dominar o usar a voluntad; cuando tiene miedo ésta magia emerge y comienza a podrir las cosas, arrancarles la vida a plantas o ineptos; teniendo un grado tan destructivo como el de In Curia, sin embargo esa vida que arrebata la absorbe para ella misma.

 **\- Herramientas Mágicas:** Puede crear instrumentos médicos con magia; en operaciones usa mucho esta habilidad al crear clavos de magia que pone en huesos para que estos queden fijos y sanen mientras se regeneran y se unen. Tijeras, cuchillos, muchas herramientas medicas son lo que ella puede crear.

* * *

 **Datos:**

 **\- Una de las razones que tiene para aprender más hechizos defensivos es que ha tenido intentos dos de violación.**

 **\- Es una hábil jugadora del Black Jack.**

 **\- Usa el sobrenombre de KiaraLove para publicar sus libros de romances masculinos**

 **\- Le gusta ser llamada Flor Imperial, ya que sabe que solo existe una.**

 **\- Es una celebridad dentro del imperio, ya que es vista como modelo y maestra. Ha posado solo para la revista más cara, donde anteriormente Flor Silvestre igual poso.**

 **\- Tiene problemas para hacer amigos, siendo los demás quien les hablan. No tiene la confianza para hablar con los demás de temas que a ella le interesen, siendo la que escucha y responde.**

 **\- Es la única que tiene un registro en blanco; no ha hecho misiones, y no ha producido o causado ninguna muerte o herida.**

 **\- Es llamada maestra ya que ella fue la que les enseño a los médicos y enfermeras a usar magia para tratar heridas graves.**

 **\- Durante dos días quedo atrapada en un closet. Dos días estuvo la guardia buscándola, hasta que un sirviente la encontró durmiendo en el closet. Declaro que buscaba algunos trapos cuando cayó y la puerta se atranco; y siendo su habitación: nadie la escucha pedir ayuda. (Solo ha pasado dos veces no consecutivas, misma razón por la que siempre le sigue un guardia o dos)**

 **\- Es torpe. Tiende a accidentarse con sus juegos o bailes.**

 **\- Hay al menos 34 canciones dedicas a su nombre por sus pretendiente. Siendo la yegua más codiciada en los últimos 30 años.**

* * *

 **Nivel de Poder:**

 **\- Deidad:** Su poder curativo logra alcanzar a cubrir un continente y sus aguas; teniendo el grado para curar a cientos de miles de y detectar cuando se tratan de heridas leve o sumamente graves. El gran temor del Cardenal es: así como da salud y vida, sí aprendiera a usar la otra mitad de su magia podría fácilmente arrebatar la vida de quien quiera a distancia. Misma razón por la cual tiene prohibido usar ese tipo de magia **.** **Importancia:** Sacerdotisa; no importa cuántas vidas puedan perderse, o a todo lo que le amenace, todos los guardias y capitanes tiene como ley mantenerla con vida; ya que gracias a su magia no hay enfermedades, no hay plagas y todos tiene un excelente nivel de salud.


	4. David Sebastian

**Archivos Secretos.**

 **Informe de estándar de: David Sebastián**

 **Especie:** Pegaso

 **Aspecto** : Pelaje blanco, crin y cola azul.

 **Marca** : Estruendo sónico

 **Clasificación:** Hábil al crear dispositivos sónicos o de ondas. Siendo el que creo el primer impulso eléctrico que deshabilito los primeros modelos de androides; además de ser un genio musical. **Clasificación C; Música/Impulsos.**

 **Estado:** Extinto. Fue silenciado por la Capitana Amore. Atrajo a la Temible Capitana hacia él para con su muerte detonar el lugar y detener su locura.

 **Desempeño:**

 **[Mariscal]** Recuerdo cuando sirvió como Teniente de Amore, era un pesado, nunca logro desempeñarse bien.

 **[Cardenal]** Es difícil creer que nos traicionara. Aunque nunca tuvo el interés por ser un Teniente.

 **[Solsticio]** Estaba más interesando en su música que en su trabajo, no extrañe su ida.

 **[Flor Silvestre]** Los Rebeldes planearon muy bien su muerte; usaron los lazos que tenían ambos para conducir a Amore a su muerte.

 **[Máximum]** Quizás lo subestimamos.

* * *

 **Historial:** Exteniente; Califico entre los cuatro mejores de la academia siendo el cuatro mejor y logrando ser el Teniente de la Capitana Amore. Aunque originalmente él debía convertirse en el cuarto Capitán de imperio, abandono el Imperio y se alió con los rebeldes para derrotar al imperio. Tenía un gran conocimiento en conexiones y sobre impactos eléctricos, sónicos, o de energía.

* * *

 **Equipamiento:**

 **\- Armas:** Una pistola reglamentaria para Capitanes, aunque deserto nunca dejo el arma. Además de la armadura que dejo.

 **\- Herramientas:** Un paquete de herramientas le daba control sobre sistemas eléctricos, lo que le permitía convertir una bocina en un cañón sónico.

* * *

 **Habilidades:**

 **\- Fuerza Física:** Mediana, su fuerza nunca fue importante ya que a comparación de los demás capitanes no era muy fuerte; sin embargo tenía gran impacto al golpear.

 **\- Movimientos:** Usaba el ritmo para atacar. Siendo el Capitán que ponía a Amore en dificultades tras no lograr bailar su danza.

 **\- Reflejos:** Altos, siendo un exteniente, su reflejos están muy desarrollados siendo capaz de esquivar involuntariamente.

 **\- Inteligencia:** Su inteligencia alcanza 93 de Coeficiente.

 **Resistencia**

 **\- Moderada:** Normal. Su cuerpo es débil. Muchos ataques podrían herirlo, por la misma razón la armadura de Capitán estaba diseñada para brindarle más seguridad.

* * *

 **Vida**

 **\- Mortal:** El Frio alentaba sus movimientos, siendo un gran factos al combatir contra Amore.

* * *

 **Debilidades**

 **\- Frio:** No respira bien en temperaturas bajas. Siendo sensible al frio necesita refugiarse para no congelarse.

 **\- Impulsos eléctricos:** Siendo Pegaso depende mucho de las terminales nerviosas para mover sus alas y patas con un cierto ritmo, por lo que electrocutarse siempre represento un parálisis

 **\- Manipulable:** Confía fácilmente en los demás, siendo engañado y guiado por el camino erróneo.

* * *

 **Ataques Especiales**

\- **Cañón Electro Magnético:** Usando materiales creaba una bomba que disparaba el impulso apagando y destruyendo lo eléctrico.

\- **Cañón Sónico:** Usando sus conocimientos y herramientas podía convertir a una bocina en un cañón sónico.

\- **Despedida Fúnebre:** Un golpe con sus alas que bloquearía las terminales nerviosas de las patas y alas dejando a su víctima quieta para ser ejecutada. Éste era el golpe que como Capitán le daba el terror de otros cuídanos.

* * *

 **Datos:**

 **\- Sabía perfectamente que nadie podría derrotar a Amore, por lo que uso sus recuerdos para conducirla a una zona minada y finalmente conectar su corazón a su detonador para acabar con ella.**

 **\- Aunque tenía el interés amoroso hacia Amore, nunca se dieron la oportunidad muriendo sin haber sido algo más que amigos a enemigos.**

 **\- Su golpe paralizante era eficiente con todos menos con los capitanes con los que estudio ya que ellos sabían muy bien como derrotarlo.**

 **\- Era el DJ del imperio a escondidas.**

 **\- Cultivaba Manzanas cerca de la casa donde vivía.**

 **\- Steel baso el sistema Inalámbrico en uno de sus accidentes: cuando lo vio modificar una bocina noto que se electrocutaba y como deseaba ser unicornio para no sentir esos impulsos.**

* * *

 **Nivel de Poder:**

 **\- Pegaso:** Teniendo el grado de Teniente Imperial; tenía la formación para enfrentar a casi cualquier rival. **Cuerpo/Múltiples**


	5. Red Wings

**Archivos Secretos.**

 **Informe de estándar de: Red Wings**

 **Especie:** Alicornio

 **Aspecto** : Pelaje blanco de crin y cola color rojo con un mecho negro.

 **Marca** : Una estrella y un Rayo

 **Clasificación:** Una extrema aliada, usa las enseñanzas de Solsticio para realizar sus ataques y movimientos siendo parcialmente intocable, además de poder recorrer grandes distancias con el mínimo de magia en grandes multitudes. **Clasificación B; sección de Viajes/Embajadora**

 **Estado:** Viva.

 **Desempeño:**

 **[Mariscal]** Odio que hable en otro idioma. Pero su lengua nos permite muchas más relaciones.

 **[Cardenal]** Siempre llega tarde; aun no sé cómo es posible si los sus vórtices le permiten viajar cientos de miles de kilómetros en segundos.

 **[Princesa Luna]** Es muy relajada, sabe cuándo debe hacer las cosas. Al menos llega tarde siempre se da un tiempo para ella, me recuerda a mí de joven.

 **[Reina Roja]** Excelente. Es difícil de vencer, la magia y conocimientos que aprendió de las enseñanzas escritas de Solsticio le han dado muchas más ventajas.

 **[Imperio Equinoccio]** Realmente no actúa como una capitana, pero es muy linda cuando se le conoce.

 **Historial:** Las misiones que se le han pedido son algo especiales, desde buscar ingredientes raros hasta recolectar información. Es una de las espías menos conocidas ya que su magia puede envolverla en luz y hacer un camuflaje idea, sin embargo es la capacidad de viaje la que le hace tan popular ya que puede cruzar océanos en segundos. Y son los vórtices una de las magias más raras vistas ya que son pocos los que pueden crear y aprovechar su naturaleza.

 **Tipo de Magia:**

 **\- Energía/Astral:** Muchos de los hechizos que utiliza necesitan de mucha magia o de mucha energía para impulsarlos. Aunque necesita usar la magia de energía para impulsar su mayor hechizo usa esta magia para la creación de escudos o la manipulación de objetos. Sin embargo la magia que le define como una rareza entre todos los demás, es el haber aprendió algunos de los hechizos de Solsticio; siendo hechizos que él domino y no aprendió. La Magia Astral es la que le permite crear vórtices tan poderoso como masivos, sin embargo aún necesita entender la naturaleza de su magia para acceder a todo su control.

 **Equipamiento:**

 **\- Sistema Inalámbrico:** El sistema le ayuda a controlar la energía que usa en cada hechizo ya que sí no controla el flujo de energía puede crear una gran destrucción sí su vórtice se sale de control. Además de crear un escudo que le protege de residuos o pequeños proyectiles. Incluso le permite sostener mayor peso que con su magia normal.

 **Habilidades:**

 **\- Fuerza Física:** Normal. Su cuerpo femenino tienen las fuerzas para resistir algunas cantidades de presión; sin su sistema que la proteja su cuerpo estará expuesto al daño físico.

 **\- Regeneración:** Puede curar unas heridas leves, raspones y golpes, pero su regeneración no supera el 3% del daño.

 **\- Movimientos:** Tiene una condición gimnastica lo que le permite dar un golpe seguido de otro, aunque en un máximo de cinco contactos.

 **\- Reflejos:** Altos. Tiene un respuesta casi instantánea ya que depende mucho de los vórtices puede crearlos tan rápido como para defenderse con ellos.

 **\- Inteligencia:** Su inteligencia alcanza 107 de Coeficiente.

 **\- Magia:** Su magia le permite realizar hechizos normales, sin embargo el estudio y la energía es lo que le permite acceder a la magia que Solsticio usaba.

 **Resistencia**

 **\- Moderada:** Esta entrenada para recibir golpes masivos ya que usa su magia para resistirlos, mientras que su cuerpo puede soportar golpes normales aún puede ser heridas por proyectiles y chuchillas.

 **\- Sistema Inalámbrico:** La energía crea un manto que la protege de gases o proyectiles. Esa protección le permite soportar la carga muchos de sus hechizos y soportar cortes.

 **\- Vórtices:** Usa los vórtices para soportar el ataque o para redirigir las energías que van en su contra, siendo un arma masiva, o una defensa masiva.

 **Vida**

 **\- Mortal:** Ella puede morir naturalmente o artificialmente. Puede ser herida de gravedad y morir.

 **Debilidades**

 **\- Velocidad:** Aun si tiene una velocidad de respuesta alta, no puede detener cada uno de los golpes ya que si alguno supera su velocidad podría impactar su cuerpo.

 **\- Golpes Eléctricos:** La electricidad es más rápida que ella, e incluso se desplaza por el suelo o por el aire lo que se convierte en un dañino golpe que podría dejarla fácilmente fuera de combate.

 **\- Agotamiento:** Sus hechizos consumen mucha magia, por lo que si los realiza sin un sistema inalámbrico podría quedar sin fuerzas rápidamente. Además que moverse constantemente la dejaría sin fuerzas.

 **\- Agilidad:** Su velocidad no es la mejor; por lo que su agilidad se deriva de que tan rápido pueda moverse, es rápida, pero si quiere esquiar tendrá que ser más rápida que su atacante.

 **\- Mal Carácter:** No le gusta que se burlen de ella y mucho menos de sus amigos, por lo que puede entrar en conflicto con todos rápidamente. Su mal carácter la hace voluble a ser manipulada.

 **Poderes o Hechizos Especiales:**

 **\- Vórtices:** Sí, una magia como la Astral le permite a Wings crear vórtices de energía tan poderos y grandes como los desee. En conflicto los puede usar como armas, o escudos.

 **\- Escudos:** El vórtice no es un escudo real, simplemente al abrirse puede consumir el ataque, sin importar el grado o tamaño del ataque, mientras el vórtice sea más grande el ataque será consumido y atrapado por el vórtice que se cerrara al consumirlo.

 **\- Cañón:** Tras atrapar la energía el vórtice lo puede expulsar, con la misma energía hacia el objetivo. O puede fragmentar la energía consumida para dispararla desde diferentes o múltiples vórtices.

 **\- Destierro:** Usando nuevamente sus vórtices puede aislar a uno o más objetivos y tras abrirlos expulsarlos al espacio tras someterlos al espacio exterior. Aún se desconoce a donde los envía ese vórtice.

 **Datos:**

 **\- Llega tarde apropósito. Le gusta hacer esperar a los demás**

 **\- Aunque algunas de las páginas de Solsticio estuvieron en su poder nunca logro entender en su totalidad los escritos o lo que intentaban describir.**

 **\- Muchas de sus tareas las hace Perfect, a cambio de hacer algunas de sus tareas**

 **\- Se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo sobre las nubes**

 **\- A tenido al menos cuatro parejas durante su estadía en el imperio pero ninguna solida; actualmente no cuenta con alguna**

 **\- Tiene al menos cuatro órdenes de restricciones tras defender a el nombre Kiara, Rage, Steel y el de Hope. Llegando a cuatro cargos de agresión.**

 **\- Es temperamental. No le gusta que le apresuren.**

 **\- Ha enviado múltiples cámaras atravesó de vórtice espacial, pero ninguna señal es recibida al cerrarlo, lo que indica que el vórtice está conectado a un lugar en lo profundo del espacio.**

 **\- Algunas de las cámaras que se han recuperado tras abrir y cerrar el vórtice muestran la imagen de un agujero negro. Se desconoce si ese agujero consume lo que es enviado atravesó del vórtice.**

 **\- Otro de sus vórtices más peligroso está conectado a un agujero negro que chupa todo, este vórtice es en extremo peligro. Ya que no se cierra con la misma facilidad que al abrirlo.**

 **\- Se le ha sorprendido abriendo pequeños vórtices que conducen a botes de basura, o a neveras de donde extrae refrigerios.**

 **Nivel de Poder:**

 **\- Alicornio:** Como alicornio su cuerpo almacena una gran cantidad de energía que se condensa en su cuerno. **Daño:** Cuerpo/Población si no tiene cuidado con sus vórtices puede devastar grandes tierras.


End file.
